


Bathhouse Blues

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor spoilers for Royal, Tabloid leak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: A friendly bath between friends leads to a naked picture of Akechi being leaked to the press, so when Akira sees him in Yongen late one night, he invites him inside.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Bathhouse Blues

The water ran over him, washing away the cares of the day. "Thank you for agreeing to come here with me."

"It's strange to see you here." Akira turned off his own shower, and reached for his towel.

"Is it? I used to frequent a local bathhouse when I was younger." Akechi sighed as he also turned his shower off. "Shall we soak?"

"Yes." Akira led him over to the bath itself, where they set aside their towels and settled in. "Not very busy tonight."

"It's still early; the rush won't hit for another hour or so." Akira leaned back against the side of the tub, sighing as the hot water soothed the aches of the day.

"My mother worked at a nightclub, and whenever she brought a man home, I would be sent to the bathhouse."

"A nightclub?" Akira raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this is all in the past now. My mother died years ago and my father… well I would rather not discuss him. He was a lowlife who abandoned my mother when he learned she was pregnant." Akechi shook it off.

"I'm sorry." Akira leaned in close, placing a hand onto Akechi's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, thanks…" All at once he was aware that he was naked with a hot boy who was totally his type.

"Is the bath too hot? Your face is red."

"No, the bath is perfect. Oh I must tell you, I take exceptionally long baths." He grinned, hoping to chase away the thoughts stirring at the back of his mind with a friendly competition.

"So do I." Akira grinned back, and Akechi felt his heart skip a beat.

_ "No, I can't! He's the leader of the Phantom Thieves! One day I will be ordered to kill him… I can't lose my heart to him…" _

"Akechi, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? What do you mean, Kurusu?" 

"You looked sad for a second."

"Oh, you could tell? I was just remembering my mother's smile. I haven't thought about that in years." He lied convincingly.

Akira nodded. "Let's change the subject then. Confession time; who was the first girl in your bed?" Akira winked at him.

"What? Bed?" His cheeks flared with heat again. "Actually I've never…" He ducked his head as he looked away.

"The great high school detective is a virgin?"

"Yes. Don't tell anyone. My reputation is already in the toilet from my careless comments about the Phantom Thieves.

"Waiting for love?" Akira cocked his head as he studied Akechi.

"Something like that." He agreed readily, not prepared to just confess that he's gay while naked in the bath with a boy.

"My first time was back in middle school, on a dare. We were on a school trip and our friends dared us to go into a store room and do the deed. I guess I enjoyed feeling her up but overall, it was awful." He laughed sheepishly. "I've been with a few other girls since then, but no one special."

"A dare? That… friends do that?"

"Mine did, at least." Akira sighed. "At least nothing came of it."

"You mean, baby-wise?"

"Yeah. Not even a scare." They settled back as an older man joined them.

"I'm starting to feel a little light headed." Akechi stood up, unaware of the eyes on his body as he reached for his towel.

"Same." Akira also stood up, and Akechi snuck a glance, his anus clenching at the sight of Akira's manhood.

Shaking the thought away, he turned and headed for the change-room. "Oh, we should re-hydrate!"

"Of course." Akira accepted the drink Akechi handed to him. "These always taste better after a good soak."

"They do indeed…" Akechi turned away as a commotion rose up from the lobby.

"Maybe we should get dressed." Akira set his drink aside and began to change just as the door burst open.

"Hey! You ladies can't go in there! That's the men's side!"

"Oh it really is Akechi! He's even cuter in person!"

"Kurusu!" As he fled towards the other boy, one of the girls snagged his towel.

"Don't be shy! Let us take a peek!"

"No! Please don't!" The towel fluttered to the floor as a cell phone camera went off, and Akechi covered himself with his hands too late.

"Oh it's so cute!"

"That's enough!" Akira stepped between the gaggle of girls, and the blushing detective.

"All of you, leave at once! Or else I'll have to notify the police!" The owner picked up the phone.

"The police? But we have not done anything wrong."

"Well, we are somewhere we shouldn't be. Let's go." They left, a couple of the bolder ones lingering for a second peek before giving up and hurrying after their friends.

"That was scary. Are you okay?" Akira blocked the door as the last girl left.

"How did they know I was here? Holy cow, they wanted to see… I knew my fans could be overzealous but to think that they'd go so far…" He buried his burning face in his hands.

"Get dressed before they come back."

"Yes, of course!" He dressed in a rush. "How are you so calm? Do you not care if random girls see you naked?" He sighed as he pulled up a pair of silk boxers, the feeling of being exposed beginning to fade away.

"I already had my boxers on when they entered." Akira pulled his shirt on.

"Oh of course. If I am being honest, that type of girl scares me. I have nothing against a woman taking the initiative, but they didn't realize they were crossing lines that should never be crossed." Akechi hugged himself as he shuddered.

"Do you want to stay the night?"

"With you?" He blinked in surprise.

"Yes, with me."

For the first time in months, a soft, genuine smile tugged at Akechi's lips. "I would love that, however we've caused enough mischief for one night. No need to fuel the rumor mills any more than we already have. The last thing I need is people saying that I have a boyfriend."

"Would that be so bad?" Akira stepped closer.

"Huh? Well, no, not if it was true, I guess." For a second he wondered if Akira was about to kiss him. "But a false rumor would only worsen my reputation." He pulled away and checked the time.

"Let me walk you to the train."

"Thank you." He finished pulling his gloves on, and double checked that he hadn't forgotten anything. "Would you want a boyfriend?"

"If the right boy asked, then why not. It might be fun to be with a guy." Akira held the door open.

"Look there he is!"

"Oh no." Akechi groaned as the girls surrounded them once more. "I'll see you around!" He took off at a flat run towards the station, and just managed to lose the crowd by jumping onto a train just before the doors closed.

_ "A boyfriend, huh? If you knew that I'm gay, and that I'm attracted to you, would you say that I'm your type? The right boy? Or would you tell me that it was just a joke? Would you want me around if you knew how I fantasized about being in bed with you?" _

With a soft sigh, he leaned his head against the glass of the door, gazing out into the night, his reverie unbroken until his stop was announced, and he hurried home through the rain.

_ "Did I make a mistake bathing with him? And if so how do I fix it?"  _ Those two questions chased each other in circles through his mind as he got until sleep claimed him at last.

* * *

"Akira, you have to see this!" He blinked at the girl who had appeared in the cafe even though they were not yet open.

"Futaba, it's too early." He yawned and reached for his coffee.

"You know that detective, Akechi? Well, someone got a picture of him naked in a changing room and sold it to the tabloids! He's eighteen, so the ones over in Europe aren't even blurring anything out!"

"What?" Shaking off his early morning lethargy, he took a closer look at the picture.

"Damn, those girls really took it too far!"

"Girls? What girls?" Futaba perked up.

"This was taken at the bathhouse across the way last night; that's my arm in the background. We went together, just to hang. You know that saying about keeping your friends close? Anyway, as we were about to change back into our clothes and call it a night, this group of girls rushed the change-room and one of them tore away Akechi's towel."

"Damn that's vicious! Did they see your jewels as well?"

"No, I had my underwear back on before then, and they ignored me anyway. Can you send me the details? I need to let him know."

Futaba nodded as she rapidly tapped the screen of her phone. "And sent!"

"Thank you." He downed the last of his breakfast. "I need to go."

"Have a good day at school!" Futaba sat down at the counter as Akira hurried out the door.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Akechi noticed the messages on his phone as he left the interview.

_ "Young detective caught naked in a bathhouse!" _ Was the headline of the first article he had been sent anonymously.

_ "It's so cute! Call me for a private show?" _

_ "You can come over anytime, Akechi-baby! We can have fun together in my giant tub!" _

_ "Wanna fuck? XOXO."  _ The last was followed by the woman's nude selfie.

"There's no end…" He recognized none of the texters, or the numbers for the missed calls, meaning that his number must have been leaked.

_ "Hey are you okay? I heard about the photo-leak." _

He almost deleted the message, then did a double take of the sender.

"Kurusu-kun knows?" He clicked the link, and went pale as he saw the photo.

_ "It was sold to European tabloids; since you're 18, then can publish full frontal without blurring anything."  _ His phone buzzed as even more messages came in.

_ "My number was leaked; I am being swamped with unwanted texts. I need to change my number and lie low; I'll come by Leblanc once this has blown over. I apologize for any trouble this has caused you!"  _ He hit send, then quickly fired off similar messages to his work contacts, and turned his phone off. One of his contacts would meet him at his school, get his phone, and arrange for a new number for him.

Rubbing his temple as a vein pulsed pain along the front of his skull, he sighed, wishing for the first time that he had never become famous.

* * *

  
  
  


Why he came, he would never know. The cafe was already closed for the evening, and though the initial deluge was over, the fuss over the leaked picture of him naked was far from over, though it had been two weeks since that night.

"Akechi?" The voice was behind him; he turned around, startled.

"Kurusu-kun?"

His dark hair was still wet from the bath he must have just finished. "What are you doing out here?"

"I actually do not know. I just… wanted to see you." His cheeks heated as his eyes dropped shyly. 

"Come inside." He set his cat down outside and the cat took off; he wasn't certain quite where it went, and prayed that it stayed safe.

"Are you certain? It must be past closing."

"Yes, it is. This can be our little secret." Akira smiled at him, that smile that always made his knees weak as he held Leblanc's door open for him

"Our little secret? I love the sound of that. I have had far too few secrets lately."

"Are you still getting harassed over that photo?" Akira locked the door behind them.

"Yes. Changing my number helped, however…" He sighed and shook his head.

"Let's go upstairs. You'll be safer away from the windows." Akira took his hand and led the way.

"Upstairs… this is where you live, is it not?" Heat rushed from the connection between their hands to pool in the pit of his stomach.

"Is that a problem?"

"No." He tried to ignore his physical reaction to the younger boy.

"Akechi…" Akira paused at the top of the stairs.

"Yes?"

It happened in an instant; Akira's free hand cupped the back of his neck as lips pressed against his own.

"Is this okay?" Akira's eyes searched his own as the boy pulled back.

"You… you kissed me…!"

"I did. You are always welcome here, at any time. Day or night." Akira's thumb caressed his cheek. "You're safe here, with me."

"I never thought…" Akechi surged forward, into Akira's arms. "I've never looked at a girl that way… only boys catch my eye. But I've always been terrified of opening myself to a relationship with a man; terrified of how the public will react. But you somehow worked your way into my heart… how did you do it?"

Akira kissed his cheek. "Does it matter?"

"No. No it doesn't." They kissed again, Akechi's inexperience showing as Akira guided him.

"Would you like to stay the night?" The question was asked as they broke apart for air, Akechi clinging to his friend for fear that his legs would collapse.

"I would love to. But I… I don't want penetration." Akechi laughed softly. "This is all still so new for me…"

"Does that also include oral?" Akira kissed him behind his ear.

"Hmm? Oral… might be okay, since it's you." He pulled away to sit down on the bed, and began removing his shoes and socks.

"Lay back." Akira pulled his own shirt off after removing his shoes, but made no other efforts to undress.

"Can I touch you?" Akechi's hands hovered over forbidden flesh as Akira joined him on the bed.

"Of course." His own hands slid up a smooth chest to tease open the buttons one at a time.

"Oh…" His body shuddered as he was exposed; he had always expected to feel shy, but instead he felt nothing but eager anticipation.

"You're so cute, Goro. I can't be the only guy to have noticed."

"You aren't but I… I don't want casual sex. No… more like I don't want stranger sex. I don't want to hook up with guys I don't, or barely, know. We don't have to date; nor does this have to go past tonight but…" He groaned as the words kept eluding him.

"I understand; you want it to have meaning; you want your first time to be special." He kissed Akechi's mouth again.

"Yes. Yeah, that's it." He pulled Akira down, loving the press of a male body atop his own; they fit together perfectly.

"Forget what I said; I want all of you." He began undoing Akira's pants, wanting to see what he had just felt pressed against himself.

"Are you certain?" Akira pulled away. "There's no rush, and… I've never been with a man before either. All my experience is with girls."

"I trust you, and this feels right. I'm not forcing myself… I want you inside me."

"Okay." Akira undid the last button and Akechi's shirt slid from his shoulders to land on the floor as his pants were opened.

"I always thought this would be far more awkward." Akechi's hands pushed Akira's pants down, exposing all of him.

"You've already seen me naked, and been seen naked by me." Akira pointed off as he shimmied the rest of the way out of his pants, leaving them and his boxers on the floor.

"Not like this… not swollen with desire. You're bigger than I imagined you to be." Akechi wrapped a hand gently around Akira.

"Not too big, I hope. I don't want to hurt you." Akira pulled Akechi's pants off, leaving them wearing nothing but their skin.

"Not too big, no. I've taken more than this with my toys…"

"Toys?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I use a fake name to order sex toys online. I don't want to talk about that right now though."

Akira nodded and reached for the lube. "Lie back." He put his pillow underneath Akechi's hips, and lifted one leg up over his shoulders.

"Shouldn't I roll over?"

"Then I won't be able to taste your cock as I ready you."

"Taste my…?" He went red again.

"Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look when you're blushing?"

"Shut up." He covered his face with his arms.

"I don't mean that in a bad way." Akira slid down the bed, and took Akechi into his mouth.

"Ah!"

Akira grinned as he took in more, before probing between tight cheeks with a lubed finger.

"So this… this is oral… ah… hah… I can see why my classmates brag about it." His hands fisted into Akira's hair.

The finger slid inside him without any resistance as Akira began bobbing his head, milking more cries from Akechi. "You must use your toys often, my fingers are meeting no resistance." The third finger slid in alongside the first.

"Yeah well… they help me to unwind at night." Akechi covered his face once more.

The third and final finger slid home. "Any pain."

"Just the usual. It will pass in a moment." Akira nodded and went back down as Akechi's back arched.

"Goro?"

"That… yes do that again!" Though he often found his g-spot with his solo-play, it was different with Akira's fingers on it.

"Here?"

"Yes! Oh god… Akira!" He came in a sudden rush of warmth.

"Felt good?"

"Yes…" Looking down at Akira lying between his legs, cum on his face and in his hair, Akechi felt more aroused than he ever had before.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." He wrapped his arms around Akira's shoulders as he got into position, lined himself up, and thrust inside.

"Oh…"

"You're so big…"

"I didn't think you'd be so hot… or so tight…" They kissed again as Akira began to thrust. "I'm already close…"

"You feel so good…" Akechi wrapped his legs around Akira's waist.

Akira thrust in as deep as he could, and knowing he was about to cum, tried to pull out, but Akechi was holding him too tight

"Goro… I… shit…" He thrust in again instinctively, and came deep inside Akechi.

"Did you just…?"

"Shit… I'm sorry!" He pulled out. 

"Wait, you weren't wearing a condom?" Akechi's eyes were wide.

"No I forgot…" This time it was Akira who turned bright red.

"The bathroom is downstairs, yes?"

"Yeah. Here." He handed over an oversized, zip up jacket that was just long enough to cover Akechi's manhood.

"Thank you." He went downstairs to clean up.

"Shit… that felt amazing but… it can't be hygienic." He came again as he cleaned his oversensitive ass out, then he cleaned up his mess and used the toilet.

"I'm sorry I ruined the mood didn't I?" He dropped the jacket and crawled back into Akira's bed naked.

"No it was my fault. I should have known I'd have no control." He cuddled up to Akechi and kissed him.

"So are we boyfriends now?"

"Lets hang out more; play a few more rounds of billiards, and see how we feel. No need to label this tonight."

"That sounds nice." For the first time in months, Akechi fell easily into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
